Sex shop
by MastertheGenesis
Summary: Akane viola Ranma y lo prostituye (Ranma hombre )Ryoga aparece entre el conflicto desconociendo los sucesos. Ranma empieza a tener un vínculo de amistad con Ryoga que avanza mas a romance pero la mente de Akane se trastorna cada vez más y las cosas se pondrán mucho más complicadas cuando Ryoga descubra tal echo.Un gran conflicto se armara¿que sucederá?Advertencias: Yaoi


**Sex shop**

Akane viola Ranma y lo prostituye (Ranma hombre)

Ryoga aparece entre el conflicto desconociendo los sucesos. Ranma empieza a tener un vínculo de amistad con Ryoga que avanza mas a romance pero la mente de Akane se trastorna cada vez más y las cosas se pondrán mucho más complicadas cuando Ryoga descubra tal echo.

Un gran conflicto se armara¿que sucederá?

**Advertencias:**

-muerte de un personaje.

-yaoi boy x boy

-(pd: queda advertido si es amante o seguidora de akane no léea)

**Como queda dicho los personajes no me perteneces todos ellos son propiedad Rumiko Takahashi**

**Gracias por su atención y continuemos con la historia**

* * *

**Violación inesperada**

**Prologo**

Akane me tenía amarrado con una soga, imposible era de moverse, justo en la cama me encontraba tirado si saber que hacer, un frió helado recorrió mi espalda al contacto con su manos ¿sera que estoy completamente desnudo?

No tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que me había dado ayer en la comida, si todo lo que preparaba sabía mal para el gusto de cualquier persona, la preparación de ayer era exquisitamente dulce y eso fue demasiado extraño, tal vez demasiado sospechoso.

Ahora estoy aquí sin mover un solo musculo,mirando con miedo debajo de una a una mujer esa era Akane. Seguía acariciando mi cuerpo lujuriosamente yo tenía una mordaza en la boca que no entendía para que la llevaba puesta, ella quería sucumbir a sus deseos con mi cuerpo.¿Tanta era la desesperación? Pero sabía que me equivocaba ella no parecía estimularse contra mi o sentarse en mi erección ya palpitante parecía estar jugando con mi sexo manoseándolo y manipulando tratando de hundirme es su placer de forma brusca, dura y lo lograba ya que seguramente aun tenia los efectos de la droga.

Manoseaba todo mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo acariciando mis pectorales y estudiando la parte baja de mi como una mercancía y no imaginaba en que punto de cierto me encontraba.

-Ranma necesito oír tu voz quiero probar cuan zorra puedes ser— no me había sorprendido, mas abrí los ojos ligeramente, ya lo había imaginado su orgasmos eran notorios yo no deseaba poseer a Akane pero de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos me quito la mordaza y yo solamente podía gemir sentí el contacto algo frió en mi parte trasera eran sus dedos ¿que era lo que pensaba?sentía como si algo estuviera dispuesto a entrar bruscamente no pude evitar gritar.

-Akane, esto ya es suficiente ..porfa.. !HA!-pero solté otro grito ella ponía su dedos en mi entrada y no entendía por qué gemía con la penetración de su dedos en aquella zona y me gustaba pero no lo soportaba por un momento me imagine a un hombre y no quiero mencionar su nombre, me sonroje y trataba de cubrirme de aquella mirada tan amenazadora.

Prácticamente Akane me estaba violando.

Akane..ya no voy a…

-No lo harás..aun no terminas—sentí como algo rozaba y supuse que no eran los dedos, me asuste tanto que empece a a forcejear pero no fue suficiente. De una estocada metió algo en mi interior simulando una penetración anal levante mis caderas y empecé a seguir el ritmo de cada estocada cada dolorosa penetración un grito agónico salió de mis labios y mis lágrimas salían como las de una niña "que humillante".

-Que tal querido Ranma ¿te gusta que te follen? !zorra!...te gusta el consolador es rico no,…dulce y refrescante sigue gimiendo seguramente te gustara cuando sea de carne mi querida perra, tengo clientes que necesitan tu cuerpo.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos en fin Akane estaba desquiciada y me había puesto un consolador, tenía ganas de morirme me sentía tan humillado grite, gemí,ladre me desamarro de la cama sin soltar las manos y me puso de cuatro patas en donde volvió a meter esa cosa en mi esta vez con más dureza con el propósito de destrozarme, llore y sentí que sangraría lo peor de todo fue que me gustó tanto, eso me había hecho pensar,que toda mi hombría que había jurado tener se había echo pura mierda y que de tanto jurar ser tan hombre resulte ser una perra dispuesta a gemir por un consolador pero esta no era la última noche, las cosas se pondrían peor.

**continuara...**

**¿que les pareció el capitulo?¿muy corto? ¿Sádico? se esperaban a Akane violando a Ranma no lo creo siendo hombre !se lo imaginaban! no tengo nada contra mi preciosa akane pero un día me levante con ganas de hacerla así de loca a veces mi mente me sorprende pero bueno les gusto dejen comentarios mañana actualizare con una rutina y los clientes no son de todo falsos.**

**bueno me despido hasta la prox.**


End file.
